Reunion
by couragechild
Summary: After 3 years of their divorce, she realises that she still loves him. But what is going to happen when Sora and Tai meet again? Will they have the chance to reunite again? Read to find out. I hope you like it...
1. Prologue

**Courage child:** " I'm back. Here is my new story. I hope you like it. Enjoy…"

* * *

_**Reunion **_

_**Prologue** _

An auburn haired woman was sitting in her office, inside a big comfortable room. She didn't have much work to do and she was bored. She stood up from her chair and looked outside from the big window, which was behind her desk. From there she could see the whole city of Tokyo and the people of the city. The woman noticed them. Most of them were going to their job and they looked happy. But although she loved her work and looked happy to everybody, actually she wasn't. She had made a big career on business but she felt that something was missing from her life. Her thoughts were cut by a knock on the door.

" Come, in" said the auburn haired woman.

" Miss Takenouchi, sorry I interrupt you, but miss Tachikawa has come and want to see you. Shall I tell her to come in?"

" Yes Sara, tell her to come in. Oh, Sara we don't have much work, so why don't you leave from work earlier today?" asked the auburn haired woman.

" Are you sure miss Takenouchi?" replied the other woman. " And what about you? Will you stay until late again?"

" I don't know Sara. We don't have much work to do and perhaps I will leave early too," said the auburn haired woman.

" I don't want to be involved in your personal Ms Takenouchi, but I think you'll need to go on vacation. You work very hard Ms. Takenouchi."

" I know Sara but I like it. I like my job."

" Yes, I know that Ms, but can I tell you something as a friend of yours?"

"Yes, of course Sara."

" I know that you like your work, I knew that from the time I began working for you. But the difference is that when I started working here you were very happy Ms. Takenouchi. Now the most time I see you, you are miserable. But that started after you…"

" Please Sara, stop" said the auburn haired woman and turned to the window again, her back facing Sara.

" Why miss Takenouchi? That's the true, after your divorce you became miserable, you aren't happy any more. I believe that the divorce with your husband was wrong. You were very happy and I don't understand the reason you got divorce. You loved each other and in my opinion Ms. Takenouchi you still love your husband or else you wouldn't be miserable," said Sara. When Sara said that the auburn haired woman turned around quickly and looked at her confused.

" What?"

" Please don't be angry with me. I know that I must not involve in your personal but that's the true: you still love him."

Sora didn't reply. She turned around, looking outside from the window. There was silence in the room. None of the two women were talking. After a little time Sara broke the silence.

" Well, I'll tell Ms. Tachikawa that you want to see her and then I will leave if you don't need me any more. Good-bye Ms. Takenouchi."

" Good-bye Sara", said the auburn haired woman as she was looking from the window outside. The other woman smiled left. Then the auburn haired woman turned and sat at her desk again, thinking all these Sara told her. A knock on her door cut for another time her thoughts.

" Come in," replied the auburn haired woman.

The door opened and inside got an attractive, pink haired woman, who was wearing a jean skirt and a pink blouse.

" Hi, Sora" said the pink haired woman and closed the door behind her. The auburn haired woman turned to the pink haired woman and smiled.

" Hi, Mimi. " Mimi sat on a chair in front of Sora's desk. " How are you Meems? We've got a lot of time to meet, haven't we?"

" I know but I'm not the one who has been busy. And I think I'm the one here to ask you how are you."

" Oh, please don't tell me that I'm busy and I work very hard…" but Sora didn't finish as Mimi cut her in the middle.

" But that's the truth Sora. How long have you to go outside, have fun and enjoy yourself?"

"Well…"

" Let me tell you Sora! It's almost 3 years! Yes, don't make this face. That's the truth. After your divorce with…" but now was Sora's time to interrupt Mimi.

" Please, Mimi. Don't start and you too. My secretary Sara, tells me that all the time and for the god sake it's not true!"

" I don't believe that Sora and I think neither you do. Please let me finish," said Mimi, as Sora was ready to interrupt her for another time. " After your divorce, you changed. Both of you."

" Come on Mimi. This is ridiculous," said Sora.

" Is it Sora? You have changed a lot. Why don't you see it? You work very hard, you don't go outside. This divorce has changed you. You aren't happy, you're miserable you neglect yourself."

" So what? Am I supposed to be happy because I divorced? Come on Mimi. Who is happy after divorce? No one."

" Yes, maybe you're right. But in your case things are completely different. Your divorce was totally wrong. You still love him. After 3 years you still love Tai."

" Don't be silly. I don't love him. I don't think him any more. He has probably forgotten me. He's happy and continues on with his life," said Sora and with that she sat up from her desk and turned around, looking outside the window, the city of Tokyo, her back facing Mimi.

" You're wrong Sora. I think that you have a long time to see him. Maybe you haven't seen him since your divorce. Anyway, it doesn't matter that now", said Mimi who was sitting at the chair from the start she got inside the office. Sora's back was still facing her. Silence was between the two women but Mimi decided to continue.

" It isn't as you said," said Mimi trying to pay Sora's attention but Sora continued looking outside the window. " The others wanted to tell you but Tai told them not to tell you."

" For god sake Mimi. Tell me what is it?" asked Sora without turning around.

" He's not well Sora. He has… problems. Problems with his health," said a hesitated Mimi. That pays Sora's attention and turned around, facing Mimi.

" Problems with his health?" asked a worried Sora. " Tai has problems with his health, Mimi?"

" Yes. Almost 1 year. He was very anxious because of his work and his blood pressure increased. He got to the hospital 2 times. The last time was two months ago. We went him to the hospital. His condition was more serious than the first time. His blood pressure increased a lot and he stayed in the hospital for long. All this time we were visiting him to the hospital. Joe was the one who examined him of course." Mimi noticed Sora's reaction when she told her about Tai's condition. She knew that her friend was still in love with her ex-husband, Tai, although she didn't want to admit it.

" Is he all right now? Mimi?" Mimi didn't answer. "Please tell me is he all right now?" asked Sora worriedly again.

" You see. You still love him and concern about him…"

" Please don't change the subject. Answer my question: Is he all right now?" asked worriedly.

"Joe told him to be careful. He suggested him that he shouldn't work for a while and relax. Tai followed his advice and now he isn't in the town. Joe told him that it would be good if he went on vacation, so Tai decided to go at the cottage in the countryside."

" The cottage… yeah I remember it. We were going there some times when we were… married. That place indeed helped Tai to relax. His job was always making him anxious. That stupid job… "

" That stupid job as you called it Tai loves it a lot. He's the ambassador of Digital World Sora."

" I know Mimi. I know. We argued lot of times about this. He wasn't listening me. And I wasn't the only one telling him to relax. His parents, Kari, Matt... All were telling him the same. Tai wasn't listening anybody as stubborn he is. He worked so hard that in the end hardly I was seeing him. He was always coming home late, tired."

" Yes, that was the reason you got a divorce. You've made the biggest mistake in your life. Thank god you didn't make children. Then things would be worst not only for you but for the children most of all."

Sora sat at her desk again. Her mood changed when Mimi told her about Tai's condition. And when she mentioned about children Sora became sadder than she already was. Mimi noticed that and she got suspicious that something had happened, so she asked Sora to find out.

" What's wrong Sora?"

" Nothing," said Sora but Mimi knew her for long time and she understood that something was wrong.

" Come on Sora. I know you for a long time and now I can tell that something is bothering you. Please, Sora, tell me. I'm your friend. What is it? What's bothering you?"

Sora knew that Mimi wanted to help her so she decided to tell her.

" O.k. I'll tell you. Let's sit there," said Sora and she pointed at the couch. When they sat at the couch Sora was silent. She took a deep breath, looked at her best friend and started.

" I wanted so much a child, Mimi. A little time before our divorce I told him that I wanted a child. My metric instinct 'woke up' as we, the women say" said Sora and smiled a little. Mimi smiled her back. Sora stopped another time.

" What is it Sora? What happened?" asked Mimi.

" At first, Tai didn't want to have children. He told me that it was early because we were married for a little time. But as time passed that changed. And then one night he told me: 'Sora do you still want to have a baby?' I was surprised from his question but I was happy too. My dream was about to come true. And as you understand from that day we were trying and trying all the time." Mimi was listening carefully what was Sora telling her.

" But," continued Sora, " nothing was happening. I thought that maybe we should take some tests to see if one of us had any problem. And then he started working hard and returning at home late, always tired. He didn't have time for me. He was married not with me but with his work. And soon, without realizing it, we were away from each other. Our marriage became… We became strangers. And in the end as you all know we were on dimension and after a little time we got the divorce, thinking that it was the best for us and here we are today."

" Your divorce was wrong and you know that. I'm sure for that. The divorce didn't make things better. It wasn't the best for you two. Instead it was worse for you: you work so hard on fashion and all this business and Tai has problems with his health. If someone was telling me that 4 or 5 years ago I wouldn't believe him and I would say that he was crazy because you loved each other. You still love each other but you don't want to admit it."

" Stop, Mimi. Please. When are you going to believe it? Tai and I aren't together any more. We have taken divorce, each one has taken his own path and that's final. When are you going to believe it Mimi?"

" I will never believe that Sora. Do you want to know why? Because I have known both of you for a long time, since we were kids. You and Tai are so stubborn to admit your feelings for each other. You can tell that you don't have feelings for him, you don't love him anymore but I can see that you have those feelings Sora: you still love him," said Mimi and she took Sora's hands in hers. "And you know something?" she continued, "He loves you too. He needs you Sora more than any time before. I didn't tell to anybody but the last time Tai was in the hospital in critical condition, he wanted you on his side. The first three nights when his condition was critical, he was saying your name, in his sleep. He was asking for you. A nurse, who was taking care of Tai the nights at hospital, told me that, when I went there to see him. She asked me who was Sora because Tai was asking for her all night. I told that at Joe and he told me that we should call you but soon Tai got better and when we told him that we were already to call you he asked us not to tell you anything about his condition. He doesn't know that he was asking you all the night on his sleep. Only me, Kari, Joe and now you know that." Mimi paused for a little and stared at Sora who looked confused. " I know that you're confused but… please Sora, go to him. I can feel that you want to be at his side right now, but you're afraid. This is logic but if you really love him you must go and find him."

" I can't. I can't face him after…" but she stopped.

" After what, Sora?" Sora stayed silent for a little but at the end she decided to tell Mimi.

" I'll tell you Mimi but please promise me that you aren't going to tell that. This I'm going to tell you is something, which I kept secret from everybody. Promise me that you'll never tell it to anyone. Especially to Tai."

" I promise. But… What is so serious that I must not tell?"

" It's something that no one knows. No one. Only Joe, me and now you."

" You're scaring me Sora. What is it?"

"As you know we didn't have any disagreements and the divorce came out very quickly. Before we sign the divorce papers, Tai and I were on dimension and as you know he had left from the house that period. We weren't seeing each other."

" Yes I know that," replied Mimi.

" But that you don't know is that one night Tai came to the house to discuss about the divorce and if we could something to save our marriage. The discussion led to an unexpected situation" said Sora and paused. Mimi stared at her and waited Sora to tell her by herself. She didn't want to force her. After short time of silence Sora spoke again. "We… We made love." said Sora and smiled weakly at Mimi. "For a last time. He was so gentle, so passionate… he had to be like that, since the first years of our marriage. We slept peacefully in each other's arms. But… the next morning I woke up in a coldly, empty bed. He had left. Then I saw him again one month later when the lawyer called us to sign the divorce papers. But after our divorce I wasn't feeling so good. I had dizziness, I was often overthrowing in the mornings, so I decided to go and see a doctor. I went to Joe and he told me something that I didn't expect to hear," said Sora and she stopped again.

"Oh, my God! Don't tell me that you…?" asked an impatient Mimi.

" Yes. He told me that I was… pregnant Mimi. I was carrying Tai's child. It seemed that that night a miracle had been done. After 8 years of marriage I was pregnant with Tai's child at last. "

" Oh, Sora that's wonderful. Why hadn't you told me that? And what about Tai? You didn't tell him anything, did you? Am I right Sora?"

" I know Mimi. I know but I didn't have the courage to tell him that he would be a father. I was scared."

" And then what did you do after you learnt it?"

" I thought it a lot and I decided to keep the baby and raise it alone, without his father. But it seems that God didn't want that. When I was almost in the fourth month I…I lost it Mimi," said Sora and she was almost in tears. " I think that was my punishment for hiding my pregnancy from Tai."

" Please stop telling these things Sora. It's not your fault. Maybe God wanted to take that little angel with him. Don't blame yourself. But in my opinion you should have told Tai. I'm sure that if you had told him he would have returned back to you. You would become a family: you, Tai and your baby."

" I know that, Mimi and you don't know how much I blame myself. But I was scared. I was afraid that if I had told him he would have claimed that the baby wasn't his."

" Don't ever say that again Sora. Tai isn't one of those men who refuse their children."

" And what do you advice me to do? Go to him?" asked Sora.

" Yes, Sora. Go. Don't think about it very much. Go at the cottage. You want to be near him. You want him to return back to your life. Why are you denying that? "

" I don't know Mimi. I must think it." Mimi stood up from the couch and was ready to leave when she turned around and told Sora " Think it, Sora. Make the right decision. You two must be together. Don't lose him Sora. Think all this I said you and decide. I know that I must not involve but I care about you and Tai. You're my friends and I want to see you happy. Will you think it Sora?"

Sora didn't answer. She just nodded and stayed deep in thought. Mimi smiled. Deep inside her she knew that her friend would make the right decision.

" I must go now. Please think it and make the right decision. Bye Sora."

" Bye Mimi. I'm happy that I told you all that. You helped me a lot. You're a good friend," said Sora and with that she stood from the couch, she went and hugged Mimi.

"I'm sure you will make the right choice my friend. Bye Sora," said Mimi and she left leaving Sora alone with her thoughts.

After Mimi left Sora stayed, thinking all these Mimi had told her. After a lot thought Sora and decided: she would go to find Tai. She loved him. After 3 years she still loved him. And as Mimi told her, Tai needed her now more than he ever needed her before. She got out off her office and met her secretary Sara before she left.

" Sara, I think I'll follow your advice and I will leave for a while. As I can see today we don't have much work so why don't you go home," said Sora at her secretary.

" O.k, Ms Takenouchi. For how long will you be absent?" asked Sara.

" I don't know yet. As long it needs… to fix some things".

" All right then. Will you please inform me when you are going to return?"

" Yes, you must be sure for that. Work is work."

" All right, Ms Takenouchi. I'll be waiting for your call."

"I must go now because I am in a hurry. Bye Sara."

" Bye Ms Takenouchi and… good luck with Mr. Kamiya."

Sora was ready to leave when she realized what Sara told her. "Excuse me?" asked surprised.

" I said good luck with Mr. Kamiya. I know you still love him Ms. And I know that in the end you two will be together again."

" I think that Ms Tachikawa has influenced you. I don't know what to say Sara, but anyway thanks," said a surprised Sora.

After little time Sora left her office and headed to her house. On the road to her house Sora continued thinking. When she arrived at her house she continued thinking about it. She remembered some happy moments she had with Tai. She went to her room and opened her dresser. There she saw a box, which had a long time to open: 3 years. She sat at the bed with the box at her hands. At first she hesitated to open it but at the end she opened it. Inside the box she found some albums with lots of photos with her and Tai. They were some photos from their marriage and some during they were married. She looked at them carefully and she noticed how happy they were. Her attention caught a photo from their marriage. That photo showed herself with her beautiful white dress and next to her was a man with short brown hair in his blue tuxedo. Both of were very happy that day.

Sora stayed staring at this photo for long. As she was staring at the photo, in her mind came some memories from the time when they were married. She thought what Mimi had told her in the morning: ' Tai needs you Sora. You two must be together. Go to him Sora. Go.' After lot thought she decided to call Mimi and tell her the decision she made.

" Hi, Mimi. It's Sora. I thought about that you told me in the morning and I decided to go at the cottage."

" Really? That's great. I don't know what to say. You made the right decision. I hope things between you and Tai will get better and you will be together again. Huh… Sora, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

" Ok, Mimi. I'm waiting," replied Sora. She waited a little and then she heard another female's voice on the phone. She recognized quickly. It was Kari, Tai's sister.

" Hi, Sora. It's Kari".

" Hi Kari. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

" Yes, it has. I learned just now that you would go to see my brother. He's in the cottage if you don't know. Honestly Sora, I hope you will be back together. I believe that you have learned about… the problems, which he had with his health."

"Yes, I learnt that from Mimi. She also told me that he had got at the hospital two times. Kari, how is he? Please give me an honesty answer. I want to know."

" Well he's better now. His blood pressure is still high. Not as the times he get to the hospital but it's still high. Joe told him that he must be very careful. The last time his condition was serious and if that happens again… that would be probably… fateful for him."

" What? … I didn't know that his condition was so serious," said Sora and from the other line of the phone Kari understood the worry tone in her voice.

" I know but… you know him so well as me. He's so stubborn to admit that. And sometimes… He is in pain. I don't like seeing him like that Sora. He's my brother and I love him so much."

" I know. I know Kari," replied Sora sadly hearing that Tai was more serious than she believed.

" I know you still love him and you care about him. You can't hide it, Sora even if you claim the opposite."

" Why are you all saying me the same thing? I …" but she paused.

" Don't deny it Sora. You and my brother are so stubborn to admit how you still feel for each other. And don't tell me that there aren't any feelings."

" I… I don't know what to say Kari."

" You don't have to say anything Sora. Your actions show how you feel about my brother. Go to him Sora. I think that you two must be together. I wish you good luck."

" Thanks Kari. That gives me courage."

" Don't thank me for anything. I want to see you and my brother happy together again. Oh, and something else. What are you going to tell to Tai when you get at the cottage? Tai doesn't know that you are planning to go, does he?"

" No, he doesn't and I don't want you to tell him either."

" Don't worry, I won't tell him anything. Well, goodbye and good luck Sora."

" Goodbye Kari. And thanks for another time."

After Sora closed the phone she started packing some stuff for her trip the next morning. At night when Sora went to sleep she thought about how was going to face Tai. She was anxious and scared too. What was he going to tell her when he would see her? It has been a long time since the last time they met: since their divorce. She was thinking these matters when after short time she finally fell asleep …

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

_**Couragechild: **"I hope you like 1st chapter of the story. I'm waiting for your reviews. I will be back with the 2nd chapter of our story. See you soon!"_


	2. And so they meet again

**I'm back! Here is 2nd chapter of the story. Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

_**REUNION**_

_**And here they meet again...**_

The next morning, Sora left early for the cottage. After 2 hours driving, she finally arrived. She hadn't been there since she got divorce with Tai. When they got married, Tai had brought her in the countryside and she had been amazed from the beauty of the landscape. Nothing had changed. All were the same. While she was watching around her, she saw the house and headed towards it. She was thinking only thing: what would be Tai's reaction when he would see her?

She was thinking that all the time that she didn't realize how close she had got to the house. She opened the outside door and got in. She was in the front yard of the house. She stopped and she stared around her. It hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen it. She went and knocked the door but nobody answered. 'Maybe Tai isn't in the house right now', thought Sora. But then she heard a noise from the back yard of the house. It was like someone was chopping something.

She went around the house and when she got to the back yard she saw Tai. He was there and he was chopping some woods. His back was facing her so he didn't see her. Sora didn't move. She just sat still and studied him as he continued chopping woods. After little time Sora approached him from behind and she stopped as she was closed to him.

Tai, who all this time hadn't seen Sora, felt someone behind him, stopped chopping woods and he turned around quickly. He was very surprised when he saw Sora. He froze at his place and he stayed staring at her. Sora stared him back. He had changed since the last time she had seen him. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and an unbuttoned blue shirt. His hair was short as when they were married. The only difference was that he had a small brown beard around his mouth. He looked old and tired. It seemed that Tai was neglecting himself.

Tai stared her too. Three years hadn't done much to Sora; she was still as beautiful as he remembered- silky auburn hair that had obviously grown longer, beautiful crimson eyes, and practically flawless facial features. When he came back to reality, Tai turned around and started chopping woods again.

" What are you doing here Sora?" asked Tai coldly.

" I came here because… I wanted to see you," replied Sora. Tai didn't say anything and continued chopping woods so Sora continued. "How are you?''

" I'm fine thanks", said Tai coldly again. He continued chopping woods, his back facing Sora.

" That wasn't what I've learnt. I have heard that your health isn't so good lately". That seemed to get Tai's attention. He stopped chopping woods and turned around to face her.

" Who told you that?" he asked her. Tai stared at her waiting her answer but Sora didn't say anything. " It doesn't matter. I'm fine now. And not thanks to you", said Tai coldly. He was ready to turn around to continue what he was doing but Sora caught his arm and turned him around to face her.

" Are you? Are you sure that you're all right Tai?" asked Sora looking at his eyes. He had chocolate eyes, which had captivated her and made her to fall in love with him when she met him. They were always showing love for her. But this time when Sora looked at them, she couldn't see that love. The only she could see was emptiness. The only she could see was coldly eyes, which had lost their warmth they used to show.

" I'm fine, okay? Why do you care?" asked Tai.

Sora was hurt by his question. She thought he knew her well. Maybe 8 years of marriage weren't enough but they were together since childhood. At first, Tai was like a brother to her and she was like sister to him. But that changed when they grew up. Their feelings towards each other changed. Then they started working: Tai started working as Ambassador of Digital World and Sora as fashion designer. Both of them met success at their work and became famous in whole Japan. Both of them specially Tai had to make trips in all over the world and stopped seeing each other. But when they both returned back in Japan they met again and started dating. And then… one night Tai asked Sora to marry him. Sora, who didn't expect his proposal, she accepted to marry him without second thought. That day was one of the best Sora's days. She knew that Tai was the one. He was the man of her dreams, the man she waited to come.

After that, Tai and Sora invited their friends and announced the engagement to them, who didn't seem to surprise from that. They all knew that Tai and Sora would be together one day. They knew that one day they would settle in and start a family. They were very happy for them and congratulated them. After short time, started the preparations for the wedding. All were very happy, as the wedding's day finally had come. Both Tai and Sora were anxious and happy too that day. It was a big day for them. They knew that marriage was a big step. They would be united and live together for the rest of their life, until death would apart them.

Both of them believed that only death would apart them. But that didn't happen. After 8 years marriage they started falling apart the one of the other. Sora believed that Tai himself and his job had separated them. He was returning home late, tired and he was forgetting serious appointments. She reached in the point to believe that Tai was caring only for his job and not for her, the woman he had married with and had told her that he loved and wanted to share his life with. She thought that he was pushing her away, and one day she didn't stand it any more: she asked Tai to give her divorce. At her surprise Tai decided to give her the divorce without refusal. Deep inside her Sora believed that Tai would refuse to give her divorce and he would want to reunite, but that didn't happen. He let her free. And so each one them followed his own path… until today. It seemed that after 3 years their paths crossed again.

" Why do you care about me?" asked Tai again. Sora didn't answer him. 'Because… I still love you' she wanted to tell him but she hesitated. It seemed that Mimi was right. Tai indeed had changed. He wasn't the kind and happy man he used to be. Now he was cold, miserable and it seemed that he didn't love her any more.

" All right if you don't have anything to tell me… Now if you don't mind I have work to do: I must chop these woods" he said as he turned around and started chopping woods again. Sora realized that she shouldn't have come from the beginning and decided to leave.

" You're right. I shouldn't have come here. When I was told that you weren't good I worried. I… It doesn't matter. It seemed that I wasted my time by coming here. Anyway it doesn't matter. Good-bye Tai!" she said and started to leave. Tai heard all Sora told him but didn't do anything to prevent her from leaving. He remained chopping woods.

" I heard that a storm is coming from west," said Tai making Sora stop.

" What?"

" I heard in the morning that a storm is coming from west. You will 'meet' the storm before you arrive back in Tokyo," replied Tai, his back still facing Sora.

" Thanks you warned me. I will take into my consideration," said Sora ironically.

" I'm serious. Don't you feel it? The smell… If you haven't noticed weather has changed", said Tai and pointed at the sky. Sora looked at the sky. Tai was right.

All this time they were talking and they didn't notice that weather had changed. The sun, which was shining before now had been hidden behind dark gray clouds. Wind was becoming stronger, the birds began to behave strangely and strong wind started blowing. All these were marks that storm, which did not abstain a lot, was approaching.

" It's going to rain," said and turned around, this time facing Sora. "I don't think that you should drive with this weather. It could be dangerous", said Tai looking sometimes at the sky and then back at Sora. All this time Sora was staring at him. She was surprised from his words. 'What is he doing? Will he ask me to stay?' she thought. They continued, staring at each other when some drops of rain started falling.

" See. I was right."

" Yes. You were", replied Sora.

Tai stared back at her and headed towards her. Sora didn't know what he was planning to do. She surprised when she saw him heading towards her. But Tai passed her and headed towards house. Sora didn't follow him. She stayed at her position doing nothing. She was only standing there, getting wet from the rain, which was becoming stronger while time was passing. She was still standing there when she heard Tai calling her. She turned around and saw him standing at the house's back door.

" Will you come in or you prefer to stay there, getting wet?" he asked her. Sora came back to reality and headed towards the house.

When she got into the house, Tai closed the door behind her. They were in the kitchen. Sora remembered that the house's back door was leading to the house's kitchen. She looked around her and headed towards the door, which as she remembered, was leading at the living room. She got in the living room and moved in the side of the room where there was the fireplace. She stopped and looked around her. The decoration was still the same. Nothing had changed. All were the same… except of one thing: all the photos of her and him and from their marriage were missing. It seemed that Tai had hidden them or he had dropped them away. Probably he didn't want anything to remind him of her. Her thoughts were cut from Tai, who appeared in the living room.

" You're lucky. Now it's raining a lot. You can't even see with that rain. I told you that you wouldn't anticipate returning back at Tokyo in time."

" I guess you were right," said Sora and continued observing the house.

" What? "

" Nothing. I see that you haven't change the house. It's almost the same."

" Yes, I like it as it is and I decided not to make any changes. Some people told me to sell it but I didn't want that. I have… lots of memories here," said Tai and paused.

" So, do I," replied Sora, staring at Tai. He stared back at her trying to understand. 'What is she doing here?' he thought. 'Why did she come here?'

He stared back at her and continued, " So… Are you hungry?" he asked her.

" I must admit that I am. I haven't eaten anything in the morning."

" Okay. Go upstairs and pack your stuff while I'll make something to eat," said Tai and went back to the kitchen.

When he left, Sora headed upstairs. She remembered the house very well. Upstairs had 3 bedrooms, each bedroom with its bathroom and some stairs which lead in the house's loft. When she went upstairs, she walked through the hall to decide which room will be her bedroom, as long she would stay there. There was a long corridor, which had 5 doors. She passed the first door because she remembered that this door wasn't leading to a bedroom. She stopped in the second door and opened the door slowly. She stared inside and understood that it was Tai's bedroom. But she knew this bedroom very well. She used to sleep here too. It was their bedroom. She had lots of memories… mostly from that room. Good and bad memories.

Memories from then when they were wedded and were shared everything.

That room like the other house hadn't changed. It was a big bedroom, which included a big bed, a wardrobe in the corner of the room and some other pieces of furniture. That room had also a small balcony, whose view from there was amazing.

After she stared at the room for short time, she left closing the door behind her and headed at the other rooms. Soon after she observed them all very carefully she chose the room, which was in the next to Tai's room. Her room was almost like the other rooms. It had different decoration from the other rooms and had also a balcony.

When she settled some stuff she had brought with her, she went downstairs again. A nice smell was coming from the kitchen. When she pushed aside the door that led to the kitchen, she saw that Tai had already cooked and had served lunch. He was cleaning the mess he had made. When he turned around he saw Sora standing at the door.

" Oh, I was ready to call you. Food is ready," said Tai and both of them sat at the table to enjoy their lunch. During lunch neither Tai nor Sora was speaking. Sora had to admit Tai's cooking skills had improved exceptionally in the past couple of years. The kitchen no longer reeked of smoke, and his food was nowhere near burnt. Sometimes she felt Tai's gaze but when she turned to look at him, he looked away.

" Well, how is work?" asked Tai.

" Very well I can tell. We have extended and we have set up some department stores of our company in Paris, London."

" Good. Good…"

" And how about you? "

" What about me? "

" What's your plan? "

" The only thing I want now is Joe's permission so I can return back to work. I can't continue staying here and doing almost nothing. I can't wait to return back to work."

" That job again. It's always about your job. Still the same, right Tai?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" Nothing, I just say that you haven't changed much."

" Let's stop talking about the past or anything", said Tai.

" Why? What do you want to avoid Tai?"

" Nothing. I have nothing to avoid, okay?"

" Really? Then why I think the opposite?" asked Sora. This time both of them were in the verge of arguing. Her last remark caught Tai off-guard, but he refused to let her win.

" You're wrong. Maybe you don't know me as well as you might think you do," said Tai coldly and continued eating his food. Sora stopped eating and stared at him, surprised from his last comment. She couldn't believe he had just told her that. Even after 8 years of marriage?

" Maybe because _you_didn't give me the chance to know you better. Even we have lived together for 8 years," said Sora as she stood up. Tai stared back at her as he was watching her leaving from the kitchen. She only stopped at the door to tell him "maybe it was a mistake. The marriage and the whole situation…"

" Finally you understand it? I have realized it since the divorce, Sor," replied Tai. Sora was shocked. She couldn't believe it. That man sitting there was Tai, the man she loved, married and still loved with all her heart? She closed her eyes, not letting herself cry. Not in front of him. She took a big breath, opened her eyes again and with all the courage that had left in her told him something last before she went upstairs to her bedroom.

" If only you knew Tai. If only you knew…" she whispered and left, leaving Tai alone at the kitchen and without wondering if he had heard her last comment.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**I know it's a short chapter but I hope you like it. I'm waiting for your reviews. I will be back soon!**_


	3. Memories

**Here is 3rd chapter of the story. Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

_REUNION_

_Memories_

After that incident in the kitchen, Sora stayed at her room for a long time. She didn't want to face Tai after their argument. She stayed at her room, looking outside from the window. Rain hadn't stopped - instead it was becoming stronger as time was passing. She didn't know how much time she was standing there looking outside. All this time she was thinking a lot about what happened before with Tai. She was sad and puzzled. She couldn't believe how much that man had changed. He wasn't the kind man she knew. Now he was a cold man who didn't care if he hurt other people with his words. She knew that this wasn't the first time they argued. When they were married they were arguing about unimportant things but soon they were reuniting. But, when they were married he had never spoken to her like that – even if they were arguing for important matters.

All the time, in her mind was coming the scene of their argument and his hard words. She closed her eyes. The scene was playing in her mind like a movie.

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

" _Let's __stop talking about the past or anything", __said Tai._

" _Why? What do you want to avoid Tai?"_

" _Nothing. I have nothing to avoid, okay?" _

" _Really? Then why I think the opposite?" asked Sora. This time both of them were in the verge of arguing. Her last remark __caught Tai off-guard, but he refused to let her win. _

" _You're wrong. Maybe you don't know me as well as you might think you do," said Tai coldly._

" _Maybe because __**you **__didn't give me the chance to know you better. Even we have lived together for 8 years. But maybe it was a mistake. The marriage and the whole situation…" _

" _Finally you understand it? I have realized it since the divorce, Sor," he replied._

_**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**_

She opened her eyes. They were in verge of tears. His words had hurt her. Specially his last comment when he told her that their marriage was… a mistake. For Tai 8 years marriage, were a mistake, which had both committed. 'How could it be a mistake?' thought Sora. 'Sometimes, while we were arguing when we were married, we had exchanged hard words between us. But we always reunited and we were exchanging sweet words.' She remembered that he was always caressing her cheeks lovely and holding her head on his lap as they were leaning over the head of the bed. He was always stretching her hair and rolling it in his fingers, when they were in sweetness moments or when she was telling him something. She let a small smile to escape from her lips as she remembered some sweetness, romantic moments they had together. She closed her eyes again.

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_Tai was carrying Sora into their suite in the hotel. They had married and were in their honeymoon. Both of them were laughing as they stepped inside the suit. Tai placed Sora down and closed the door behind him._

" _So what do you say? You like it?" he asked Sora, who seemed to be excited._

" _Like it? I love it Tai! Look how big this suit it!" said Sora and turned to face her husband. _

" _I was sure that you would like my surprise," said Tai as he embraced her and kissed her softly._

" _Hmm… Slow down Mr. Kamiya. I think you're in rush," said Sora between kisses and escaped his embrace._

" _Me, rushing? I don't think so Mrs. Kamiya," said Tai as he __gave her his Kamiya smile._

" _Yes, I think you're rushing but you have to wait for little," replied Sora._

_Tai was ready to answer her back when someone knocked the door. _

" _It must be for the champagne I have ordered for us. You are lucky, Sora. If it wasn't for the champagne you wouldn't escape from me," said Tai as he gave her again one Kamiya smile and headed towards the door. While Tai was speaking to the man, who brought the champagne, Sora moved to the other spaces of the suit to see them better. When she heard Tai closing the door she return back._

" _It's very beautiful. You have to see the other spaces of the suit."_

" _I told you that I would booked the suite of the best hotel in the area," said Tai and embraced her again. " I have married the best and the most beautiful woman in the world. I think you deserve it…" said Tai and embraced her in_ _a soft but passionate kiss._

" _Hmm… and I have married the best and the kindest man in the world. I don't think that there is anything else to ask for," said Sora as she pulled away from the kiss. " Now you can undress and wait here until I prepare myself. Then I'll come to enjoy the champagne you have ordered for us," said Sora and headed to another room, leaving Tai there alone._

" _Okay, but don't be late," he responded. _

_When Sora disappeared into another room, Tai took of his wedding dark blue jacket and placed it on a chair. Then he took off his tie, his pants and half unbuttoned his white shirt. He remained in his boxers. Sora hadn't returned yet so he had a short time to make some smalls preparations. He quickly made the bed and started filling two glasses with champagne. He lowered little the lighting of the room and sat in the bed waiting for Sora to come. After little time he heard some steps from the other room. Realizing that Sora would come Tai rose up from the bed and took the two glasses of champagne, which had put on the dresser next to bed. _

_He didn't see Sora coming because he had turned his back, but he heard her coming in the room._

" _Finally, I thought that…" said Tai and stopped when he turned around to face Sora. She was standing a little far from him, wearing only a crimson silk nightgown, which was __matching_ _her eyes and her hair. It was a crimson silk nightgown with thin braces, which were holding the nightgown on her shoulders, leaving them uncover. The nightgown was covering her chest completely but in the back was leaving her half back naked. It wasn't so long nightgown as it was reaching until her thighs, exposing her tasteful legs._

_Tai stood there staring her from her head until her legs. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He stood there staring at her, speechless from her beauty when Sora's words brought him back to the real world._

" _I hope I wasn't late," said Sora staring back at Tai who she had noticed that he was only in his boxers. _

" _No. Not at all. You came… just in… time," replied Tai. A tremble was shown at his voice._

" _What? Is something wrong?" asked Sora when she noticed the tremble at his voice._

" _No, no," replied Tai " It's just… you're very… beautiful. I can sit here and stare at you all night." Sora blushed at his comment._

" _You like it?" asked Sora as she pointed at her gown._

" _Yes… a lot and it matches you. With your hair, your eyes," said Tai in a soft voice as he approached Sora, still holding the glasses with the champagne. He reached her and gave her, her own glass with champagne. _

" _Let's make a toast," he said and paused for little. " To us," said Tai in a very soft voice as they hit their glasses. _

" _To us," replied Sora and both of them took a taste from their champagne. Tai stared at her the whole time. _

" _What? Why are you staring me like that?" asked Sora._

" _Nothing. You're so beautiful that I can't take my eyes of you," said Tai. _

_Sora gave him a smile and blushed at the same time. Tai smiled her back and drank a little from his champagne. Then he took a serious gaze and stared at her. He placed his glass with the champagne on a table that was near them. After that, he took Sora's glass with the champagne and placed it on that table, too. Then he turned and approached Sora. When he was too close near her, he stared at her more carefully and caressed her check with his hand. Sora closed her eyes. Tai smiled. She always liked his touch on her skin. It was always so soft. Sora opened her eyes again and smiled back at him. Tai looked at her eyes for and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips, which soon turned into a passionate one. Sora kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they continued kissing, Tai pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_It was magical. The whole situation was perfect. Both of them were added to that long, deep kiss… But soon they had to stop for air. Tai slowly let go of Sora's lips and stared back at her. Sora had her eyes closed. She hadn't opened when Tai had let go of her lips. He cupped her check with his hand and that made her to open her eyes, staring back at him._

" _You are the best thing that had happened to me Sora," said Tai in a hush voice but Sora stopped him placing her finger on his lips._

" _Shh, let's not talk about anything now. This night is very special for us and it won't last for long," said Sora and kissed him again. _

" _Maybe you're right… but I can't… I can't… take my eyes of you," said Tai between kisses. His hands ran at her half-naked back, exploring her. He let go of her lips again and stared at her for a short time. Sora made the first move. She unbuttoned his half unbuttoned shirt and removed slowly revealing Tai's muscular bare chest. As Sora removed his white buttoned-shirt, Tai turned his gaze to the braces of her nightgown. He placed his hands at her shoulders where the braces of her nightgown were. Staring back at her, he started removing slowly the braces leaving her shoulders completely exposed, without taking off the nightgown. He came closer her and leaned forward, placing soft kisses- first at her neck and then down to her neck and to her exposed shoulders. _

_Sora moaned slowly as he was placing soft kisses on her skin. She ran her hands in Tai's hair, enjoying the moment, lost in total bliss. Tai continued kissing her__, tracing his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulders.__They kept the kiss connected as they scooted forward until the edge of the bed hit Sora in the back of the knees. With his hands wrapped safely around Sora's waist, Tai lowered her onto the bed, still engaged in the kiss. Now they were in the middle of the bed kissing each other, Tai on top of Sora. After short time Tai broke the kiss and stared at her... He brushed back a stray strand of hair from her forehead and cupped her cheek._

" _I have dreamt about this… night with you. You can't imagine how I feel having you here, in my arms, feeling your body, touching you and kissing you," said Tai in a soft voice. Sora smiled at him and touched his lips with her finger._

" _I feel the same. As the day of our marriage was getting closer I was getting more nervous. I couldn't wait to come the day that we would be united. I couldn't wait to come this night: the first night of our marriage. The first night as married couple… the night that I will feel you for the first time and … I will be yours."_

" _Sora I…" but Sora didn't let him continue, placing her finger on Tai's lips for another time._

" _Shh," hushed him Sora. Words weren't necessary. Their actions talk for them, now. Sora cupped his cheek, staring back at his chocolate eyes " I have also dreamt about this night with you," she said a_

_gain and kissed him again. " Make love to me Tai," she said between kisses._

_Tai leaned down and placed on her lips a soft kiss, which soon turned into a deep, passionate kiss. When she could not think of any other way to respond, she slipped one arm around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the kisses they exchanged before. Soon, he let go of her lips and placed soft kisses on her neck and then he began to run his lips over her exposed shoulders. She giggled being ticklish around the shoulders, enjoying Tai's kisses._ _Then Tai kissed her at her lips again with such a passion that he surprised Sora. _

_Without breaking the kiss they rolled slightly, switching spots, so Sora was on top of him. Tai sat up a little from the bed his hands wrapped around Sora's waist all the time. He slowly moved down, caressing her neck with his lips, running his hands along Sora's soft back. Sora kissed him at his cheek and back to his lips before she rose a little, taking off her nightgown, leaving her only in a pair of pants._

" _Now it's much better", said Tai smiling and leaned up for another kiss. Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and they lowered slowly back at bed, continuing kissing each other. They switched spots again and now Tai was on top of Sora again. He kissed her at her lips again and then he went down, kissing her breasts, her stomach and then her hips._

" _Mmm… this feels… so good", said Sora as his lips were caressing her chest. Her fingers were running along his bare muscular back. Both of them, lost in total bliss, were enjoying each other's kisses. And so the night continued, giving themselves to each other… That was the night they bonded not only physically but spiritually too… And the night kept on…_

_**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**_

She opened her eyes. She could remember what happened exactly…and although she wanted somehow to forget it she couldn't... If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the strength of his arms, the touch of his hands, the way his kisses made her feel … that special night…

As time was passing she remembered more moments she had spent with him. The house brought her lots of memories of him in her mind… Memories from their marriage… memories from when both were happy and loved each other. But she was sure she still loves him… After all this time of separation, she was still in love with him…

She went away from the window and she lay down in bed. She felt exhausted and wanted to sleep but although she tried to get some sleep she couldn't. Every time when she was closing her eyes, memories and images from him were coming in her mind. Memories from their honeymoon, memories from the cottage and last… some memories from their dimension and their separation… She closed her eyes and she remembered the night Tai visited her before their divorce and the unexpected result of his visiting. She remembered their last night together.

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_It was nearly 11 o'clock. Sora was sitting in the living room of the house, watching a romantic movie on TV. She knew that movie because she used to watch it with Tai. She was watching the best scene of the movie where the two leading actors were confessing their love for each other, when suddenly the doorbell rung. She stood up from the couch and headed towards the door to open it._

_When she opened the door she couldn't believe in her eyes. There in the doorway, was standing Tai. He looked tired and he had light circles underlined his chocolate eyes. He was wearing his black suit but he had taken off his jacket, which was holding at his hands, and he was standing with his tie pulled loose over his blue-buttoned shirt. Sora was standing at the doorway, staring at Tai, confused from his unexpected visit. _

" _Hi…"_

" _Tai!? What are you doing here?" asked Sora confused._

" _I know it's late. I didn't want to disturb you but I wanted to see you... Can I come in?" replied Tai._

" _Yes, of course. Come in." Tai got inside and Sora closed the door behind him._

"_You're not disturbing. I was watching TV," said Sora and both of them were headed at the living room. They sat across each other so they could talk facing each other. They stared each other, speechless when Tai spoke, breaking the silence._

" _I came here because I want to discuss something very important. I want to discuss about the divorce," said Tai and that changed Sora's behavior._

" _Tai, please... We have discussed this. Our lawyers have __deposited the application of divorce and very soon… our divorce will come out."_

" _So it's official? I mean… there isn't anything we can do to… save our marriage?" asked Tai._

" _Like what, Tai? Don't forget you brought us in that position. You and your stupid work... It has separated us, Tai but you hadn't realized it. Your work was coming first. You were coming home late, you were forgetting special meetings like when we had to go to Dr.Yang to find out if we could have children… you even forgot our eighth anniversary Tai. This was the drop that overflowed the glass," said Sora who was in verge of tears. Tai went and sat next to Sora._

" _Sora… I know it's my mistake… but I can't… I suffer all…" _

" _And what about me Tai? You think that I'm not suffering?" said Sora raising the tone of her voice. She stood up, turned around and moved away from the couch, her back turned to Tai, who sat in the couch speechless looking at Sora. " You think that I'm not suffering of being apart from each other? You think that I'm not suffering of not having you here in our house? You think that I like being alone at nights, not having you telling me sweet words, not having you to hold me at nights? Not having someone to hug me? Then I'm telling you that I suffer Tai. You don't know how it is to wake up in the morning and not seeing you there, laying next to me… in our bed. But my fault is…" and paused "… that I can't hide it. I can't hide that I'm suffering, I can't hide that I'm not happy… I can't hide that… I… still love you. God dam it!" said Sora and fell on her knees, crying and sobbing. Tai quickly stood from the couch, ran to her side and took her in his arms._

" _No Sora. Please. I can't see you crying. It hurts me. Please honey... Don't cry. I do not deserve anyone from your teardrops. I know that you suffer as much as I do. Sometimes I wake up at nights and I think that all these are a bad dream and soon I woke up… but when I turned around and I see you not being there beside me I understood that… it wasn't a bad dream…" said Tai. Sora was in his arms and was sobbing quietly at his chest. _

" _That's why I came tonight Sora… I want to know if there is something we can do… My lawyer waits for me to tell him if I want to deposit the application for the divorce and…"_

"_What?" asked Sora, who pulled back, to look up at him, looking at him with a confusing gaze. " You mean… that you haven't deposit your application for the divorce?" _

" _No," replied Tai and cupped her check with his hand, " I couldn't do it that to you… to __**us**__," said Tai emphasizing the word 'us'. Sora leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his back and embraced him in a big hug. Tai, wide eyed, surprised from Sora's action but he returned the hug. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. " I couldn't Sora… I just couldn't…" continued Tai and fell some tears falling on his right shoulder making wet his jacket. He knew that Sora was still crying._

" _Please honey… don't cry…" said Tai and some teardrops fell from his eyes. " Please…" he continued as more tears were ready to fall from his eyes. He tried to hold his tears back so Sora wouldn't see him cry. That was Tai. He had cried so few times but when he did he didn't want the others seeing him cry because he was feeling weak. _

_And that moment, he was feeling the same thing… weak. He tried to hold his tears but he didn't make it. He started sobbing quietly so Sora wouldn't realize that… but he was wrong. Sora knew him very well all these years and she understood it immediately. She pulled back again and stared at him. She had stopped crying but when she saw in what situation Tai was she was ready to cry again. She cupped his check and swept his tears away. _

" _All these years, this is the first time I see you cry," she told him as she touched his cheek gently. __Tai was ready to stand up and walk away from her but Sora prevented him by holding his hand. Tai looked back at her and Sora could see something in his eyes. Was it… fear? ' But why' she thought. 'What is he afraid of?' Tai tried to walk away again but Sora was holding his hand tightly without letting him go anywhere._

" _No, wait. Why are you doing this Tai? What you want to avoid it? What are you afraid of? Seeing you cry? It isn't a crime to cry, even if you are a man. With this way people express their feelings somehow… and that's what you're doing right now," she told him and cupped his cheek smiling lightly at him._

_Tai stepped back away from Sora, without taking his eyes from her. He seemed little confused and lost…_

"_I… must go now," he said and walked towards the doorway. But before he reached at the doorway, Sora had called his name._

" _Tai wait…" she said and Tai stopped at his place, his back turned to Sora. " Why are you doing this? What are you afraid of? What do you want to avoid?" she asked him as she approached him slowly. Tai stayed at his place without saying anything. He just stayed listening to Sora, who was standing in front of him now._

" _What are you afraid of, Tai? Why don't you tell me? I'm your wife and I care for you. I love you…" said Sora and hugged him tightly._

" _I know that Sora… but… it isn't your fault. It is just I… I know I made mistakes and… I don't want to lose you… I love you Sor."_

_Sora pulled back to look at him. " How did you call me?" _

_Tai smiled lightly at her. " Sor. I called you Sor."_

_Sora smiled him back. " You had long time to call me that…" said Sora and hugged him tightly. " Don't go. Stay... Please…"_

" _What?" asked a confused Tai, pulling back, staring at Sora._

" _I want you to stay here with me. Stay with me tonight… Please… I want to be… the two of us… alone… " _

" _Sora I…" but Sora stopped him placing her finger on his lips. She stared at him and then she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. It only took a few seconds for him to start_ _kissing her back. His hands wrapped around her waist and she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. Then Sora's hands moved at Tai's chest and took of slowly his jacket, without breaking the kiss._

" _I've missed you…" murmured Sora as they continued kissing. _

" _I've missed you too…" replied Tai, kissing her passionately. When they finally stopped kissing, to breathe, Tai cupped her check and stared at Sora._

" _You don't know how much I missed you all this time that we were apart… I missed touching you, kissing you… make love to you…" said Tai and embraced Sora in a soft kiss._

" _Please… don't leave me alone," said Sora between kisses, " Stay… Please…." _

_As they continued kissing, Tai swept her up in her arms and headed towards the bedroom. When they got inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot behind him, and made his way to the bed. When they reached the bed, Tai placed her down gently and put himself on top of her. He looked down at her, wanting to hold her in his arms. Sora looked up at Tai. He was very quiet, and he was looking at her with loving eyes. Then he leaned down and put his lips on Sora's. __The kiss turned passionate. Sora had her arms wrapped around Tai's neck and then moved down at his chest._

_She removed his loosen tie and then she unbuttoned and took off his shirt. Tai rose a little and helped Sora to take off her blouse. Then he leaned down again with Sora wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing him close. He kissed her deeply, first on her lips, then down her neck and her collarbone until he reached the rise of her breasts, fingering the clasp of her bra. Soon they had taken off all their clothes and were __entangled on the white sheets of bed, Tai on top of Sora. __The couple enjoyed every second they had together… And so the night kept on, giving themselves to each other until they fell asleep exhausted, lying in_ _each other's arms..._

_**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**_

Sora opened her eyes and came back to reality… The events of that night were coming in her mind all the time. She remembered it very well that night. But there was something that she was bothering her. She was still wondering about the next morning after that night, she and Tai spent for the last time… The next morning she waited to wake up in his arms… But she didn't… When she had waked up, Tai wasn't there. She had a sheet covering her naked figure and she was there … lying alone in a empty bed. She could still smell his scent on the sheets from the last night…

All day she waited to call her. She thought that he had left early for his work but Tai didn't call her. She just took a call from her lawyer, who told her that all were ready and she could go any time she wanted to sign the papers of their divorce… That was the last time she saw him… The day they signed their divorce. After that each one took his own path, continuing with their lives…

Sora didn't know why she was thinking all those things… Those memories were painful for her and wanted to forget. That was the only way to ease her pain. _' But then why are you here now?' _told her a voice. _'If you want to forget why did you came here and now you live in a house with the man, who caused you all this pain and you want to forget?' _Sora stayed speechless, deep in thought. _'Let me tell you then: Because you're still in love with him… After all these years you still love him…'_

Sora closed her eyes. She couldn't take that any more… she opened her eyes and let some tears fell. After 3 years she let some tears fell for him… She cried again… She cried for the only man she had loved and was still in love with. Tai was the love of her life and she couldn't change that… Even if she would try to hate him… she couldn't...


	4. The accident

**Here is 4****th chapter. I hope you will enjoy. Please review after you read it...**

* * *

_**REUNION**_

_**Accident**_

Sunlight entered the room, illuminating the lying figure in the bed. The auburn haired woman opened her eyes annoyed from the sunlight, which was entering through the window. She groaned and turned around so her back was facing the window. With her eyes closed, she stayed in her place for a short time and then Sora woke up for good. She sat up in the bed for little and stared at of the window. It had stopped raining.

She got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She undressed and stepped in the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. After she finished her shower and got dressed, Sora walked out of the bathroom, feeling more relaxed and refreshed after her morning shower.

After she made her room, Sora left the bedroom and headed downstairs at the kitchen to make breakfast. When she got downstairs and didn't see Tai, she supposed that he was still sleeping. As she remembered Tai never liked waking up early in the mornings. But Sora didn't walk towards the kitchen. Something was telling her to head towards Tai's office. Something was telling her that Tai was there. And she was right. When she looked inside Tai was there, sleeping at his office. It seemed that sleep had overtaken him at his office while he was working. Or perhaps he couldn't sleep.

Sora approached the office quietly in order to not wake up Tai. She watched him sleeping for a while. He seemed so peaceful. He was sleeping peacefully, calm. Sora noticed that Tai was uncovered and without wanting to wake him up she took a cover and put it on him, covering his back. She stood there observing him and touched softly his face.

Tai felt someone caressing his face and opened his eyes. Sora didn't realize that he was asleep and continued caressing his cheek. She looked away, remembering the old good days when suddenly Tai's hand brought her back to reality. She turned surprised and faced Tai, who was staring at her. He was holding her hand and looked surprised seeing her there.

" What are you doing here?" he asked still holding her hand.

Sora looked surprised and little afraid of him. " I… I got downstairs to make breakfast but I saw you sleeping here and I decided to cover you".

Tai didn't say anything and left her hand. " Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up", replied Sora.

" It's okay, I use to wake up early here. And it's time to get my medicine too."

" Your medicine? I thought that you said that you were all right."

" I am, but you know Joe."

" Yes, I know him pretty well and I know that he wouldn't tell you to take medicines if you were completely well."

Tai stood up from and headed towards the door, without saying anything to Sora.

" Tai!"

" Listen I don't want to argue with you,'' said Tai turning around to face Sora. " I'm fine, okay? You know how Joe is. He always wants to be ready and face the worst. So until I'm completely well I will have to take some goddamn pills. Happy now?" said Tai coldly and turned around again, ready to walk out of the office.

" Joe is right and I think you should…"

" I don't care what you think! I only want to… to…" but he stopped shortly. He caught his head like he had headache. He was breathing hard and it seemed that he was ready to pass out. Sora saw this and run quickly at his side.

" Tai? What is it?" she asked worriedly.

" It's nothing… nothing," replied Tai who seemed like he was in pain.

" No, it's not nothing. Maybe your blood pressure increased again. Here… Let me help you. Sit down and relax," replied Sora and persuaded Tai to sit down on the couch.

" I told you it's nothing. I'm feeling all right now," said Tai.

" I don't believe you. You never were a good layer, Tai. Believe me… 8 years with you were enough to learn you well", replied Sora.

" That's what you think?" asked Tai and an ironic smiled appeared on his lips. " I think you are not well informed. You don't know anything about me. So please leave me alone," said Tai and walked out of the office without Sora do something to prevent him leaving the office.

' I just care about you. Why don't you see it?' thought Sora who remained at her place, looking at the door from where Tai walked out of the office.

Tai headed upstairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He placed his back on the door and slipped slowly down on the floor. He put his head in his hand and then run his fingers into his hair. He looked down on his hands like he had committed a crime and guilty has been overtaken him.

" Why? … Why am I doing this to her? Why I behave her such awfully? She came back and the only thing she wants, is to help me," said Tai looking completely lost and confused. " I used to love that woman. I was married with her for 8 years. But now I feel only hate and… oh, God what's the matter with me?" he paused for a while and tried to think clearly. ' Wait a minute… who is the real reason that she's here? Did she come back because she feels pity for me or because… she still feel something for me?' thought Tai and started walking up and down his room. For a moment he thought to go down to apologize to her and let her explain the reason she's here… But the last time he hesitated. He was too pride to do something like that. His pride had made him blind and he could not see the truth.

' No I won't do that. I won't go and apologize to her, like it's only my fault. How did I think to do something like that? I think I'm going crazy', he thought and stepped in front of the window, looking outside. ' First, I must find out the reason she's here and then… then I see what I will do. Yes. That's what I'm going to do.'

He looked at his watch. It was nearly 9:00 o'clock and he still hadn't taken his medicine. ' I must go and take those pills because if Joe learns that I don't take them, I screw up," he said and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs and found Sora at the kitchen, making breakfast.

" Do you feel all right now?" asked Sora when she saw him entering the kitchen.

" I told you I'm all right. Will you please stop asking me the same thing all the time? It's kind annoying you know", he said and sat in the table watching Sora.

" Okay, if you don't want don't tell me but you must take your medicine so I made you breakfast because you can't take medicines unless you have eaten something before," she told him and placed his breakfast on the table in front of him. " Here, one croissant with chocolate and coffee with 2 spoonfuls sugar and little milk," she said and sat opposite him. She started eating her own breakfast but Tai didn't eat his own. He sat there, looking at Sora, confused.

" What is it?" she asked when she saw that Tai wasn't eating his breakfast and was looking at her.

" Nothing it's just… you remember that this is my favorite… I'm just surprised, that's all," he said and started eating his croissant.

" You shouldn't be. I told you. 8 years of marriage were enough to learn you well enough. And besides we know each other since we were kids. It seems that you are the one who forget so easily Tai. Not me," said Sora and continued eating.

" You always like to have the last word, don't you? I have no appetite to argue with you again. I'm tired of this."

" So am I. So let's stop talking and continue eating. Agree?"

" Agree," replied Tai and both of them continued eating their breakfast without talking to each other.

For the rest of the day Tai and Sora didn't talk to each other. Each one undertook a work to do so they wouldn't have to face each other. Sora decided to clean the house while Tai undertook works in the garden.

It was nearly noon when Sora had cleaned the entire house except of Tai's room. She was hesitating to get inside that room because she was afraid. Afraid that she would remember memories from the days they were together and happy. After she thought it for a while she didn't see anything wrong with that and decided to get inside to his room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside in the garden:**_

Weather was pretty good. Sun was shining and a small wind was blowing. Tai was there, trying to fix his car. He was trying for a long time but the only thing he accomplished to do it was to spoil the refrigerator of car, which caused escape of water.

"_God demit_!" yelled Taichi angrily, slamming his fist in the door's window so hard that he broke it. It passed some minutes for Tai to realize that the glasses of the broken window had fallen and had cut his hand, making bad deep wound and blood began to come out from the wound. That caused Tai pain, but he did not give any importance to it. He tied up the wound with something off-hand that he found inside his car and continued working, ignoring completely the cutting.

But soon he realized that he couldn't continue ignoring it. The pain had started becoming stronger and the bleeding had increased a lot as long as time passed. But he was so selfish to admit that he was in pain that he kept on ignoring it. Only when he tried to hold something he gasped from the pain and realized that he couldn't do anything cause to his wound. The results of neglecting his deep wound soon became perceptible. Pain had become unbearable and his hand had started to tremble cause το the loss of blood.

All this time that Tai was working, he didn't notice that weather had changed. The sun had been hidden behind dark gray clouds and wind had become stronger. All these were marks that a storm was approaching.

Tai noticed that and walked towards the house. But the results due to the loss of blood were preventing him to reach the house. He started to become dizzy and couldn't see where he was going. Soon he became weak and couldn't keep walking. He stopped, not too far from the house, to take a breath and keep on. But when he made a step to walk, his feet betrayed him. He slipped and fell down on the grass, hitting on a rock, which caused another cut on his head. He felt blood running from the cut down his face, breathing hard from the pain. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. It was like he had lost control of his body. He turned at his back and tried to drawn in order to reach in the house. He was struggling to breathe but that caused him to gasp from the pain. He tried to focus his sight at the house but he started to loose his vision. " Sora…" whispered Tai and in the end the house disappeared from his vision…

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the house:**_

Sora was still in Tai's room. Although she had finished cleaning his room, she stayed there to relax. She was sitting in the middle of the room and she was observing it when something it caused her curiosity. The drawer of the bedside table was half-opened. Sora thought that Tai had forgotten it and decided to close it. But when she approached it, the content of the drawer caught her attention. She opened it and there she found some Tai's things. She was ready to close it and leave but then a big white envelope caught her attention. She opened it and couldn't believe in her eyes when she saw the envelope's content. Inside the envelope were some pictures of her and some of her and Tai. She sat in bed and started watching the pictures carefully. Some of the pictures were from their marriage and some from their honeymoon. Many were the pictures, which were portraying her. It seemed that Tai hadn't tossed away the pictures that would remind him of her. Between the pictures Sora found a small blue velvet box. She opened it with curiosity and couldn't believe in her eyes. Inside the box was his wedding band. ' He kept it? After these years he kept the marriage band? I was sure he had tossed it away.'

She was still staring at the pictures and at the band when Sora saw a lightning from the window and soon a thunder followed. It hadn't passed much time when it started raining. ' I better put them back before Tai come inside,' thought Sora. She put them all back in the drawer and hurried to get out of the room so Tai wouldn't find her there. She walked out of the room, closing the room behind her and headed downstairs. It was noon so Sora headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

Minutes passed. Tai hadn't appeared yet and Sora started getting worried. Outside rain was becoming stronger and Sora was sure he had gotten all wet. She headed back to the living room and took a look out of the window. She didn't see Tai. ' Where is he?' she wondered and went upstairs again where she could see well from there. She got in her room and got out in the balcony, searching for Tai. She saw his car, not too far from the house. She looked around for Tai. Rain had becoming stronger and she couldn't see well. She continued searching for a glimpse of Tai when she finally saw him: he was lying face down, all wet.

" Tai!" she yelled and got out of the room, running. She headed downstairs and got out of the house so quickly that in a matter of seconds reached Tai. He was lying with his face down in dark, muddy red water. He was all wet and his shirt was sticking on his skin.

" Tai," yelled Sora and turned him on his back. He was all wet and his face was pale. He had blood on his face cause to the wound on his head.

" No! Tai! Please open your eyes. Tai! Please," said Sora and caressed his face. " Oh, God. You are too cold. I must get you inside and try to warm you," said Sora and stood up slowly taking Tai with her. He was a little heavy for her but she didn't care. The only thing it mattered for her was to find a way and get Tai inside the house. She carried him all the distance until the house when she finally reached the house. They got inside and Sora closed the door behind her. She had succeeded and carried Tai until the house but now she should try to get him upstairs on his room and take care of his wound.

Finally, after many tries Sora led him to his room. There she placed him on the bed and took off his wet clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold. As she was taking off his clothes, Sora noticed Tai's bandaged hand, full in blood.

"Oh, God Tai. What happened to you? What did you do?" asked Sora. She placed a sheet and a blanket on him to cover him and keep him warm. " What am I going to do now? He should go to a hospital. Oh God what am I going to do? It's raining and…" and then Sora remembered something. " Joe! Yes, that's it! I'm going to call Joe! He will know what to do," said Sora and picked up the phone to call Joe. Unfortunately, and in Sora's disappointment the phone was 'dead' due to the storm.

Sora tried to stay calm and think clearly what she was going to do. At the end she made the big decision to take care of Tai by herself. That was the only way if she wanted to save Tai's life. Even it was risky. Quickly like speed of lightning she changed in clean clothes and brought some water, towels and clean bandages to take care of his wounds. She went and sat at his bedside, starting treating his wound in his head. While she was cleaning the dried now blood, Tai moved at his sleep, making a face, showing that he was in pain. ' He must be in so much pain,' thought Sora. Then she noticed that as time was passing Tai was breathing with difficulty.

" Come οn, Tai. I know that you can hear me." Sora paused. "I know it hurts but… you will be okay. I'm sure about that. You are strong. Please! Don't give up," said Sora and caressed his face. " Please Tai. Don't give up. I don't know what to do. You must try. I can't… Not alone…"

Sora cleaned the wound and tied it up with a clean bandage. Many times she checked on Tai in order to make sure that he was not frozen. She moved and took another sheet to cover him and keep him warm. " You're still cold," she said when she caressed his face. Tai moved again when he felt her touch on his skin.

" Don't worry Tai. I'm here and I won't leave your side… I won't leave your side," whispered Sora and started to take care the deep cuts in his hand. And so Sora stayed with him all night, taking care of him, without leaving from his side even a second.

It was 5 o' clock in the morning when suddenly Sora woke up. Tai was moving at his sleep, sweating and he was coughing, too. Worried for his cough, Sora touched his forehead. He was burning in fever.

" Oh, God Tai. You're burning up," said Sora as she saw some sweat dropping from his brow. 'Why now? Why now? What am I going to do?' thought Sora as she was watching Tai continued coughing without control, which worried Sora more. She brought the thermometer and knelt down at the side of the bed to find out Tai's temperature, kind of difficult as Tai continued moving and coughing increasing Sora's concern. After a while, she finally succeeded taking his temperature.

" Oh, no you've got high fever," she said as she looked down at the thermometer, which she was holding and then looked back at Tai. That was the first time she was seeing him in that condition. She was trying to believe that he would be all right but seeing him in that condition was too hard for her. They knew each other since they were kids and Tai was always her hero. He wasn't supposed to get hurt, get sick. Nothing was supposed to overwhelm him. Even now, that they grew up and their feelings for each other had changed, Tai was still her hero. Nothing could overwhelm him. That was impossible. Not him. Tai was invincible. No one could stop him. Not even a small illness or insignificant injuries.

" What am I going to do now? " Sora tried to calm down and think a way to help Tai. ' Let me think… Think… Think Sora… Think… First, his fever must fell so I must keep cool his skin. Yes… That's it!' thought Sora and left immediately from the room to bring cold water and a cloth to lower Tai's fever. After she found what she wanted, Sora headed back to Tai's room. She was in the hallway, walking towards the room when suddenly she heard some noises coming from Tai's room.

" No… no…" she heard those words coming from Tai's room. Worried, she rushed to his room and opened the door. There she found Tai, who seemed to be in a middle of a nightmare, his face showed that he was in pain. Sora run at his side and tried to calm him down.

"No… no…" continued saying Tai. He was too warm and he continued coughing.

" Tai… calm down, you will hurt yourself. Please calm down… It's only a nightmare. You must wake up," said Sora and she shook Tai to wake him up. When he felt her touch, Tai opened his eyes and he looked surprised at Sora, breathing hard.

" Shh, it's okay Tai. You need rest," replied Sora and leaned him down, back to his pillow. After that, Sora brought the bowl and placed it on the floor, next to bed. Then she took the cloth, she dipped it in the bowl with the cold water and pressed the cold cloth on Tai's warm forehead.

" What happened? " asked Tai.

" Where am I?" that startled Sora. 'What did he mean by his last question? Didn't he recognize his room? And right then came a question, which she didn't expect it.

" Who are you? "

* * *

_**As you can see I made some changes in the plot of the story and I made some grammatically corrections… I hope you like it more now…. **_


	5. Amnesia

**Here is 5****th**** chapter of the story. I have some changes in the plot of the story. **

* * *

_**Amnesia**_

****

And right then came a question, which she didn't expect it?

" Who are you? "

Sora froze by Tai's question.

" Do I know you?" asked Tai again.

" What…? You don't recognize me?"

" Sorry I don't. Should I?"

Sora didn't know what to say to him. " Do you remember who are you?"

" I'm not quite sure. I'm confused and my head hurts like it's going to blow."

" It's natural since you hit your head."

" What happened?"

" I hoped you would tell me that. I found you unconscious, in the garden. You were bleeding from your wound on your head and you had a deep cut in your hand. What happened Tai? What did you do?" Tai stared at Sora. He was dizzy from his fever and he looked confused. He looked down at his injured hand. It was bandaged.

" I don't quite remember," he started saying without taking his gaze from the bandaged hand. Then he turned and looked at Sora. " Tai… That's my name?"

" Yes… Taichi Kamiya. But we all call you Tai."

" I think it's much better from Taichi." Sora smiled at his comment.

" What is it?" asked Tai.

" It's just you were always prefer to call you 'Tai' than 'Taichi'. Since we were kids." The last part caught Tai's attention.

" So… we know each other since we were kids." Sora came and sat at his bedside.

" Yeah, we know each other from the kindergarten. And then we were together at school… then high school."

" Wow... It seemed that we are friends for a long time right?" Sora looked at him. Should he tell him that they were married and they have taken divorce 3 years ago? Should she make things more complicated than they were now? Maybe she should wait for a little and then she would start telling him more about them. For now she only had to convince him that they were friends. Nothing more.

" Yes, we are friends for our childhood," said Sora.

" Sorry… I'm looking you all the time trying to remember you… but I can't. What's your name?"

" Sora… Sora Takenouchi."

" Sora… Nice name. It reminds me of…"

" Autumn. I know. Many people are telling me that."

" So Sora… Where are we right now? Is it your house here?"

" No. Actually it's yours. It's your cottage."

" Cottage?"

" Yes. We are in the countryside, where you have a cottage. There is also a small village. Not too far from here. And there is also Tokyo. From here it's almost 2 hours driving."

" I see. I know that it might be difficult that I don't remember anything but there are some things I would like to know. Like: Do I have any family? What about friends? Do I have a job or something?"

" Well you have a sister. Her name is Kari, she's 27 years old, she's a kindergarten and she's engaged to your best friend's brother, T.K. She's lives in Tokyo, where also your parents and our friends live."

" Kari… And what about my parents?"

" Your parents… They're some of the most wonderful people I have met in my life. So kind, so generous. Your mother, Delia, that's her name, is 56, a very good housewife. Even she doesn't go well with cooking. But we don't tell her anything so she won't get upset. She's so kind and we all love her. Your father, Kevin, 57 years old, he's a lawyer. He has his own office. He hoped you or Kari to be a lawyer but neither you nor Kari wanted to be lawyers. You had other dreams. Your sister adores children so she's a kindergarten as I told you before and you are the Ambassador Of Japan."

" Me? An Ambassador?"

" Yes I know it might sounds strange. You can't imagine how surprised we were when you decided to become an Ambassador."

" Why is that?"

" Well. When we were kids you were so active and you loved playing soccer. Sometimes we thought that soccer was your life and you would become a football player since you were so good or maybe a coach. You and I were in our school's football team."

" Really? You were playing football too?"

" Yes, but when we went to high school I wanted to do something different so I decided to take a break from football so I started playing tennis. I liked it."

" But like me you didn't become someone famous tennis player. Right?"

" Yeah. Like you I stopped tennis and I became a model designer."

" You are a model designer? Interesting."

" And tiring too."

" I can imagine," he said and smiled at her but soon his smile disappeared from his face as he groaned showing that he was in some kind of pain.

" What is it?" asked Sora worriedly.

" My head… the pain again," replied Tai and caught his head with his good hand.

" I'm going to call Joe. He's a friend of us. He's a doctor and he will know what to do. Someone must examine your head. Don't forget you have amnesia. It's probably because of the hit. Besides you have a fever too. You must rest before this fever eats you inside. You're tired and weak so the only you have to do is rest. And don't you dare to disagree with me. The only thing that matters now is your health. Okay? I'm going to call him all right? The only thing you have to do is to stay at bed and rest. You must gain your strength."

Tai didn't make any complaints and agreed with her. Laying down he watched Sora walking out of the room as she was going to call Joe.

Sora left Tai's room and went down in the living room, where she picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number.

" Hello! This is Sora Takenouchi speaking. Can I talk to Dr. Kido?"

" Yes, wait a minute Ms", said someone from the other line. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long.

" Hello, Dr. Kido speaking."

" Hello Joe. I'm Sora."

" Hi Sora. How are you? What can I do for you?"

" I called because I need you to come here in the cottage and examine Tai."

" Why? Had something happened?" asked Joe curious.

" Yes, Tai had an accident yesterday and passed out in the garden. I found him while it was raining. He had got wet and he caught up a cold. He had high fever but fortunately fever has fallen and he's getting better now. I tried to call you before but due to the storm the phone was 'dead' so I couldn't call you. As I told you he's better now but… when he woke up today he doesn't remember anything Joe. He doesn't remember, neither who he is nor us. And his head is hurting and I don't like it."

" He probably has amnesia because of the hit. I'll come right now. Okay? I'll try to be in the cottage in two hours. We will see what we're going to do when I get there. How is he now?"

" I left him in his room. He woke up almost an hour ago and he didn't know where he was who is he and what had happened to him. I started telling him some things about him and his family and after a little that pain came again."

" All right. I'm on my way. Take care to stay in bed until I'll come."

* * *

_**After 2 hours:**_

It was close noon. It was a wonderful day with the sun shining outside and the birds singing. Sora was cooking at the kitchen. She had stayed at Tai's side the whole morning and after she made sure that Tai had fallen asleep, she left from his room to let him rest. She had given him antibiotics for the fever, which thankfully it has fallen. She thought that a hot soup would be good for his cold so she decided to make some soup. After she finished cooking, Sora made her way towards Tai's room again. She had left him sleeping and decided to check on him. When she got to his room, Tai woke up.

" Hey…" said Sora and sat close to his bedside.

" Hey…" replied Tai, who sounded tired. His eyes were little red from the exhaustion and had light circles underlined his chocolate eyes.

" You woke up. How are you? Do you feel any better?"

" I feel like I got hit by a car," said Tai smiling and pulled himself up, which caused to groan due to pain.

" Easy… Easy. You still had fever and your body is weak. So don't make moves that they will overwhelm your body. Okay?" Tai just nodded and closed his eyes. " Do you hungry? I've cooked soup. It's good for your cold."

Tai nodded and Sora helped him to sit up at bed so he could eat.

" It was very good," said Tai after he finished. " You cook very good."

" Thanks. I called Joe. He will be here in a few minutes to examine you."

" I hope I will remember him when I see him."

" I hope that too," replied Sora when the doorbell rung. " That must be him. I'm going to open him and I will be back with him to examine you."

She went downstairs and opened the door.

" Hi, Sora." In the doorway stood a blue haired man around 30 wearing glasses. He was wearing a suit with a white-buttoned shirt and in his hand Sora noticed he was holding his medical bag.

" Hello Joe. Come in," she said and let Joe to come inside, closing the door behind him.

" How are you? You seem a little tired. Haven't you sleep?" asked Joe with concern.

" I'm fine. Tai had that accident so I stayed with him at night in case he needed anything."

" Right. Is he upstairs?"

" Yes. He woke up and he just ate the soup I made him for his cold. The fever had almost fallen but that's not I'm worried about. I worry about the hit in his head and the amnesia."

" I'll see what I can do. Let's go and see him," said Joe and both he and Sora headed towards Tai's room.

Tai was still lying in bed when Sora and Joe appeared in the room.

" Tai, Joe is here," said Sora as Joe came closer to Tai.

" Hi… You must be Joe. I hope I could remember you but as you have learnt from Sora I hit my head and here's the result."

" I know. Sora told me everything. I'll examine you right now to see your condition and I will see what we'll do."

" Joe I'll be downstairs if you need anything…"

" I'll call you. Don't worry."

Sora and Tai exchanged a look and then Sora walked out of the room closing the room beside her. Tai stared at the closed door, from which Sora had walked out of the room. Joe noticed that and smiled. He knew the whole story between Tai and Sora and like everyone else he believed that their divorce was wrong and he hoped for a miracle so they would understand their mistake and be together again. And now that he was here and from what he could see he believed that there was a chance between them to reunite.

" So shall we begin?"

" We finished?" asked Tai.

After a couple of minutes the examination had ended and Joe was putting his staff back to his bag. He turned back to Tai.

" Yes. Sora made good work. Your fever has fallen and your wounds at your hand and at your head are closing. That's very good. You're recovering quickly."

" What about the amnesia?"

" Well, it was caused from your hit in your head. I can't say how temporary it is. No one doctor can predict in those occasions. It can take a few days, weeks or even months. Only time can show that. Only time. But with Sora by your side there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure she will help you gain your memory back soon. From what I can see you're in good hands. You're lucky she's here. I think this is a good moment to try and get back together."

Tai kept watching Joe? 'What did he mean? Aren't he and Sora friends? Was something more between them? She hadn't mentioned anything before. What did Joe mean?'

" We all thought that your divorce was wrong and we hoped something to happen and you two get back together. I think now is the chance. Don't miss it buddy. All this time that Sora is gonna be with you to help you gain your memory back, search deep in your heart and you will find how you truly feel about her after 3 years. That's my advice to you as yours and Sora's friend."

Tai didn't say anything the whole time. 'Divorce? Reunion? That means that he and Sora weren't only friends. They had gotten married but for some reason they had taken divorce. Why Sora didn't tell anything to him? Was she afraid? Of what? Him?' All were so complicated. Tai was so confused from what Joe had told him. Probably Joe thought that Sora had told him everything about him. But he was wrong. Joe's words brought him back to reality away from his deep thoughts.

" So as my job is done here I'll leave. I'm going downstairs to inform Sora and then I'll leave. But I will come back soon to check on you. Okay?" He picked up his medical bag and headed towards the door. Before he opened it he turned to look at Tai for a last time. " Rest and soon you will be as you were before and from a little help of Sora and the time you will gain your memory back. See you soon, Tai," said Joe and left the room leaving Tai alone with his thoughts.

Sora was sitting in the living room waiting anxiously Joe's diagnosis about Tai's condition. She heard footsteps in the stairs and went to talk with Joe.

" Well?" she asked him anxiously. " How is he?"

" First of all you did very good work with his wounds. They will close soon."

" What about the amnesia?"

" I'll tell what I've said to him. I can't say how long will it take for him to gain his memory back. It can take a few days, weeks or even months. Only time will show. I know that you don't have to do this but as long you will stay here the only thing I want from you is to take care of him. He has to rest and to take those pills I'll give you now. He must take them after lunch and after dinner. I'm sure that he will recover soon. I'll leave him in your hands. The only good thing from this amnesia is that he doesn't have high blood pressure any more. That's good. You don't have to give him pills about his blood pressure now. I'm glad that he isn't stressed any more. I didn't want to worry about that too."

" Yes. Me neither. But you don't have to worry. I wouldn't leave him in the state hi is right now. I'll stay with him as long as it needs for him to recover and I'll take care to take his pills."

" I'm sure about that. He's in good hands. Well, I have to go now because I have the night shift at the hospital tonight. Take care Sora. I'll come soon to see how he goes. And if anything comes up or if you need something, don't hesitate to contact me. Bye, Sora."

" Bye Joe. Thanks again."

After Joe left, Sora headed upstairs to check on him. She knocked the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. There she saw Tai, who was watching out through the window. He looked deep in thought.

" Did Joe leave?' he asked her.

" Yes a few minutes ago. You heard him: you must rest and take your medicines to recover soon."

" Yes. I have heard what he said". Sora noticed that he sounded a little annoyed from the tone of his voice.

" Why do you seem annoyed about this? It's for your own good Tai. You should know that."

Tai turned to face her and approached her. He stopped when he had got very close to her.

" Why do you care so much about me Sora?" he asked her with a soft voice, which used to talk to her when he shared romantic moments with her.

" What…? Why do you ask me that?" Tai came so close now that their faces were inch far from each other.

" I want to know. Why do you care for me although we have divorced?"

* * *

_**Well, here ends another chapter. I hope that you like the story. Please review. Any judgments and critics about the story are acceptable. You can also tell your ideas about how I can continue the story. Feel free to contact me. I will also answer to all of your questions if you have. See you soon with a new chapter…**_


	6. I'll stay with you

**Courage-child:** " Chapter 7th is finished. Enjoy…

* * *

**REUNION**

**_I'll stay with you_**

" Why do you care so much about me Sora?" he asked her with a soft voice, which used to talk to her when he shared romantic moments with her.

" What…? Why do you ask me that?" Tai came so close now that their faces were inch far from each other.

" I want to know. Why do you care for me although we have divorced?"

Sora froze. She didn't know what to say. She was planning to tell him all the truth after he had gotten better but it seemed that she hadn't luck with her side. 'How has he found out?' she thought.

" Why didn't you tell me that we have been married? Joe told me thinking that you have told me everything about my past. But he was wrong. You neglect to tell me one of the most important things. When I asked you about my family why you didn't tell that I was married with you?"

Sora approached and sat at bed. Tai stayed beside the window without leaving Sora from his eyes. He was still confused and he needed some answers. And the only person who could help him right now and he could give him the answers he needed was in front of him. And that person was Sora, who was sitting in the bed.

" Well? I want some answers Sora. This moment I'm so confused and I have some questions. Some questions that you can give me answers to them. So? Let's start from the begging? And this time I want the whole truth. Don't hide anything from me. Anything."

" Okay," she said. I'm listening to you. What do want to know?" Tai left from the window and he went and sat in a chair, opposite from Sora, who remained in bed.

" First: Is it truth? You and me have been married?" Sora looked down at her hands. She was nervous. She didn't like to talk about the past very much but right now she didn't have any choice. Tai needed some answers and only she could give him to escape from the darkness, in where he was trapped. Finally after a couple of seconds she took the courage and lifted her head to face Tai.

" Yes… We have been married for… 8 years."

" 8 years?"

" Yeah…"

" That's a log time." Sora remained silent, without taking her eyes from Tai. " How..? How was it?" he asked again.

" How was what?"

" Our marriage. How was it?"

"Maybe 8 years of marriage are not enough but as I have told you before, we know each other since childhood. At first, we were very good friends. We never hide anything from each other. We always sharing everything the bad and the good things. You… You were like a brother to me and I was like a sister to you. But when we grow up, that change. Our feelings for each other changed. When we finished college we started working: you as Ambassador and I as a fashion designer. We both liked what we did and we met success at our work. We both but specially you, had to make trips in all over the world and we stopped seeing each other for a little time. But when we returned in Japan we met and we started dating again. And then… one night you asked me to marry you.'' Tai kept listening to her with interest. "I didn't expect your proposal, but I accepted to marry you without second thought.'' She stopped again. She took a breath and started again.

"After that, we invited our friends and we announced the engagement to them, who didn't seem to surprise from that. They all knew that we would be together one day. They knew that one day we would settle in and start a family. They were very happy for us and they made a big party for us to congratulate us. After short time, we started the preparations for the wedding. All were very happy, as the wedding's day finally had come. I was very anxious and happy too that day. It was a big day for us. We knew that marriage was a big step. We would be united and we would live together for the rest of our life, until death would apart us. That was our vows. Be together in good and bad times, in health and illnesses. Until death would apart us.''

"What went wrong? I mean… From your words and from what Joe told me, we loved each other and we were very happy. What change? What went wrong and we separate.''

"Tai…''

" What? '' Tai stood up from his chair and went and sat in bed, next to Sora. "People who love each other don't take divorce like that. What happened? I know that something serious must have happened or else we wouldn't be here now. Sora, please…tell me. I need to know. How bad can this be that you're so afraid to tell me?''

Sora placed her hands on Tai's. I know and I understand your will to learn. But not now.''

"Sora…''

"Please Tai. You have to understand me too. Running back in the past… I wanted to forget. I'm not ready yet to go back. Please… You have to understand me,'' said Sora and walked out of the door.

Tai tried to prevent her from leaving but he didn't reach her in time. He had hurt her. He knew that he had hurt her. All these questions had brought her back memories, which she was trying to forget. But he had reminded them to her and now she was upset. What if it was his fault? These were his questions. Questions, which had to me answered. But right now he had to wait. He had to wait a little and then when Sora would be ready he would take the answers that wanted.

He didn't like that he had upset her so much but he had to go to apologize to her. Although he wanted so much some answers he didn't want to upset her from the first place. And so he did. He left his room and went to hers, which was right next to his. The door was closed and he stood outside from her bedroom, hesitating to knock. So he remained in his spot, outside from her room doing absolutely nothing, just staring at the closed door in front of him.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that but after a couple of minutes he finally found the courage and knocked at his door. At first he didn't take any answers so he knocked again but like before he didn't take answer from her. Getting worried, he knocked again.

'' Sora… I'm sorry for before. I didn't want to upset you. Please… Can I come in?'' He waited a little but she he didn't receive any answer from her again. Thinking that Sora needed her time and that she wanted to be alone right now he decided to accept her decision and let her alone. He turned and walked downstairs.

_**BACK IN SORA'S ROOM**_

Sora watched as the mirror fogged up from the steam from the hot water. The first thing she had done after that _incident_ was run into the bathroom and turn on the shower. A shower would be good right? A nice warm shower to wash everything away, it was almost like the rain. it was one of the reasons she loved it so much.

An hour later, the auburn haired woman stepped out of the shower, clad in a large robe. Walking around the bedroom, she collected her sleeping garments and quickly put them on. She yawned and gazed over at the soft bed that awaited her, deciding that procrastinating was the best option at the moment Sora climbed onto the bed and tucked herself in.

---------------------

Taichi was a different story. As the woman upstairs slept peacefully, Tai hadn't moved at all since he collapsed onto the couch in the living room. He had spent the last hour trying to reminisce about all the times he and Sora had had together. When and what was the reason they were divorced.

The brown haired man sighed from his position on the couch and stared up at the ceiling once more. Honestly, he couldn't remember what happened three years ago, it was all just a blur. Taichi faintly remembered getting a phone call from someone one morning telling him that Sora had deposited the application of the divorce, and that was it. It was odd. He tried to remember more about the past but although he tried more, he couldn't remember what happened.

Shrugging in defeat Tai yawned and allowed sleep to overtake him.

---------------------

Sora surprised when she found the brown haired man on the couch the next morning. He was snoring a little and he looked quite peaceful while he was sleeping. Smiling at the site of the man in front of her, Sora tip toeing as quietly as possible, made her way to the kitchen and popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster. When she turned to get the coffee beans, at the doorway looking completely lost was a very discombobulated Taichi. How he made it to the doorway in that state (and as quiet as a church mouse) was beyond her. She let out a breath of relief and glared at him,

"Well, good morning to you too."

He managed a smile, "Morning."

"I've just woke up and I came here to make us breakfast. I found you sleeping in couch. Did you sleep there all night?" she asked and turned back in the counter, making breakfast.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep so I came down here. It seems that sleep overtook me after I collapsed onto the couch. I swear I'm not going to do that again. My backs are killing me right now!"

"Okay… I think you need a shower to wake you up Tai…" She said, scooping coffee beans into the grinder.

"I'm perfectly awake, thank you."

"Of course, Tai. But why don't you uh… wash your face or something while I'm preparing us breakfast?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Maybe a shower is all I need right now."

Sora smirked as the brown haired man walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to take a shower. She couldn't blame him. After all he never was a morning person.

---------------------

Half an hour later, Sora was placing eggs and sausages onto their plates along with the toast as Taichi showed up once more. He stretched at the doorway, walked pass her and seated himself in one of the chairs.

Sora took in the faint scent of his aftershave as he walked past her. " You came just in time. I was ready to call you. Breakfast is ready. Here." She placed in front of him his plate.

" Thanks," he replied with his turn. " I have to say. This smells great!" Sora smiled at his comment and sat across from him starting eating her breakfast.

---------------------------

As the two ate in comfortable silence Tai couldn't help but stare at the woman across from him. It was so natural having her around and it was undeniable that they worked well together. Sora was good for him, he admitted. Ever since the redhead began living with him everything seemed to be clearer to him. Heck, she even cooked for him.

Gradually, a frown made it's way onto his handsome features. She seemed almost too happy. Knowing Sora, she was probably trying to pretend that nothing had happened the night before, but Taichi didn't want to. The more he thought, the more irrational he became.

" I'm sorry about last night." Hearing his words, Sora stopped eating and looked at him. " I'm truly sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

" It's… okay. You don't remember and you want to know. You have every right to know."

" Yes, but that doesn't mean that I had to upset you to take my answers. I shouldn't have asked you. You were not ready. So I'm truly sorry. I'm not going to push you any more. When you feel ready…"

Sora didn't know what to say. Not only was that completely random, but a flood of emotions surfaced at his words. "Tai…"

" Please don't… Don't say anything. What I told you now… I mean it. Until you feel ready I'm not going to ask you any more about the past."

" Sora? "

" Yes Tai?"

" I mean what I told you and I don't want to press you or anything but there is still something to ask you. It doesn't have to do with the past."

" What is it?"

" I wanted to ask you if you would stay with me."

" Tai…"

" I understand if you want to go back. Besides you have your work and you will have many things to take care but…" he stopped for a moment, without taking his eyes from Sora and continued "But you see… I would really like if you decided and stay with me until… You know things will be as they were before. I mean it's quite here in the countryside. You will escape a little from the world and someone can keep me company, and it's just nice to have you here, Sora…" He paused and boldly moved his hands to cover her left hand. Gently rubbing the soft skin on the back of her hand, Taichi looked up at her again and asked hesitantly, "Please?"

Sora gasped at the touch of his hand, but relaxed after the gentle movements of his fingers continued. The day had started with her fearing that Tai will want to learn more about the past and what had happened to them leading them to divorce. But now… Now she had second thoughts. As much as she feared, she did end up enjoying the day with Tai. It reminded her of how things were nine years ago, and things were _good_ then. Better than good, things were perfect.

Without thinking it very much Sora smiled at him and for the first time in three years, she listened to her heart again. "I'll stay with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There's more, so please don't get bored and stop reading!**_

_**Review please, and thank you for the previous ones. See you soon… **_


End file.
